Lost Island
Lost Island is a modded Minecraft series in ExplodingTNT's channel. As of September 26, 2016, it consisted of 5 episodes. The full series was uploaded as a movie on June 22, 2016. Description Episodes 1-3 A brand new Modded Minecraft Machinima series that follows the adventures of ExplodingTNT, Herobrine, Notch and Failboat as they quickly run into bad luck while going on vacation together. Episode 4 After finding a mysterious hatch in the corner of the island, it's time for the survivors of the plane crash to man up and explore to find out who is causing all this trouble. Episode 5 After losing one of their friends, the three remaining survivors are left in a dangerous situation. How will they defeat the giant metal mob enemy with no weapons? More importantly, where is Pink Sheep and what is he planning? Story Lost Island- PLANE CRASH! Episode 1 Several passengers board an airplane headed to "notchfillcalifornia". These passengers include ExplodingTNT, Herobrine, Notch and Failboat showed up, having their first vacation together, with Pink Sheep sneaking on board unnoticed. The pilot warns everyone not to fart due to his allergy to farts; however, four hours later, as most of the excited passengers sleep, one passenger farts. The smell of the fart kills the pilot, causing mayhem on the plane; without a pilot, the plane crashes on an island in the middle of nowhere, killing most of its occupants. Lost Island- DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE! Episode 2 After a while, ExplodingTNT, Herobrine, Notch and Failboat gather together as they feel sad for the victims of the air crash, which seems to have included everyone on the plane but them. As they realize that this likely included Pink Sheep, Pink Sheep parachutes into the survivors' camp, running off into a cave leading into a huge jungle. The next day, Herobrine sends ExplodingTNT and Failboat into a jungle to look for food, where the two find a legless dead body; meanwhile, as Notch and Herobrine stay behind to build a shelter, the two meet another survivor of the plane crash. Lost Island- THE SECRET CAVERN! Episode 3 After the survivor builds a shelter for Notch and Herobrine, the threesome remember that they need food; the survivor walks into the cave to find food, and does so, finding pork, but as he cheers over finding the pork, the same man-eating plant that killed the pig kills the survivor. As Notch and Herobrine find his dead body, they are rejoined by ExplodingTNT and Failboat, who inform Notch and Herobrine of the ledgless corpse in the jungle. The now-reunited group goes to the spot of the legless corpse, finding in its place a secret cavern. The group decide to wait to enter the cavern until the next day in order to get serviceable armor. Lost Island- THE DESTROYER! Episode 4 The next day, the armored group revisits the secret cavern. ExplodingTNT, Notch, and Herobrine enter while Failboat stays outside as the lookout. The group inside the cavern is temporarily distracted by Pink Sheep kissing a skeleton, causing an embarrassed Pink Sheep to run outside. A while later, a scream is heard from Failboat; the group returns to find him dead and legless. The group realizes that Pink Sheep just ran by, incriminating him, only to find what appears to be his corpse; as the group rejoices over Pink Sheep's death, Pink Sheep return to inform them that, in actuality, this is Pink Sheep's doll, which he placed there to make the group feel bad for him, storming off when he discovers that the group rejoices upon seeing his apparent death. Back at the shelter, the group wonders who's been killing everyone, causing Herobrine to look outside and spot The Destroyer coming towards the group. Lost Island - LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Episode 5 The group runs away from the Destroyer, but Herobrine suggests that they sleep due to how slow the Destroyer is. The group wakes up the next morning just in time to avoid being killed by the Destroyer. As the three attack the Destroyer, they realize that it doesn't take any damage, making them useless against it. Meanwhile, Pink Sheep talks to an Orca, who he demands get out of a nearby lake so that he can bathe; when it fails to comply, Pink Sheep punts it across the island, causing it to fall on the Destroyer and annihilate both itself and the Destroyer, accompanied by the John Cena meme soundbyte and flying MLG glasses. As the group cheers over having avenged Failboat, a helicopter arrived, flown by the brother of the pilot of the plane that the group came on, who located the group via his brother's tracking device. Everyone but Pink Sheep boards the helicopter, with Pink Sheep staying behind to rule over the island; however, as the group rejoices, Herobrine farts, causing the pilot to pass out and the helicopter to crash in the ocean. ExplodingTNT is shown to have survived, with the fates of the helicopter's other occupants left unknown. Trivia *This was inspired by the Custom Vacation Adventure series by DanTDM. *Failboat died in this series, but he is alive in later videos. **In the Top 5 2015 ExplodingTNT videos, after The Lost Island series was awarded, ExplodingTNT asked how was this possible. Failboat said that he respawned back home after dying (which is technically possible as seen in various other ExplodingTNT videos, such as If ExplodingTNT and Pink Sheep Switched Places (Part 1)). **In the What REALLY Happened On Lost Island video (from ExplodingTNT), Pink Sheep provided a different theory, saying that he had personally resurrected Failboat after the events of Lost Island. *Pink Sheep stayed on the island in this series, but he reappears in later videos. In the What REALLY Happened On Lost Island video (from ExplodingTNT), Pink Sheep said that he came back home by repairing the plane and flying it back. *The modpack was made and maintained by @Kazini_ exclusively for the series. Category:Videos Category:Series